vdafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes
Hello and welcome to the project! :-D [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 23:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've got some real work to do here; see the Development Plan. I'd be very happy if you could help a little with my personal monaco.js file. ::We would both love to, however, we both kinda fail at css/js :/. We are working on it :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::CSS is really not much of a concern here, but JS definitely is. :::If you don't feel like coding, you could spend your time brainstorming the UI for this thing. I hope to place a non-obtrusive, but visible menu somewhere on the page where the user can access some basic functions without having a PhD. 23:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are now a couple more people helping out with this project. I do have an idea for the UI, although I'm not sure if it's very practical. I was considering having everything on one page, in nice collapsible boxes. On it would be a live RC feed, with a fast autorefresh. Also included will be fast revert buttons (for those without rollback), and also an interface somewhat like the hideme where you can type in a username and it automatically adds to the global whitelist, blacklist, or a local admin list. Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. The white/blacklists should be set with JS cookies, and with automated settings that autoload the cookies and...sorry, getting too techy here. I have to go. Great ideas, I hope to get working on them soon. 15:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hey, there is a problem with the updated script. It only works for one diff at a time. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's odd. I copied the code from the previous version almost exactly. :To correct the problem, I'll need to completely remodel this project. That's actually a good thing, though; it seems that the remodeled method will make way for the full-blown rollback functionality, which is what I'm targeting here. Thanks for the feedback. 04:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I am getting a huge glitch. If I enter in the optional undo summary, it doesn't do anything :/. It just goes to the edit box and stays there. Ajraddatz Talk 22:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, it still needs improvement. I just broke it back down and it's no longer meant to be functional. 23:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh, I look forward to seeing the finished version. Please do tell me if you need any help from me. Ajraddatz Talk 23:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Problem // If you notice that this tool is breaking in a disruptive manner, add ?vdadisable=1 to your URL to disable VDA and contact us at vda.wikia.com immediately. my edits break all the time. here when i use the vda revert scriptFreddyderHamster(Talk| ) :The new script is no longer functional. Please go back to the older version until we (yes we FB100Z, just ask for my help ;) can get it to actually roll back. Ajraddatz Talk 18:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) this is for the older visionFreddyderHamster(Talk| ) idea since we have a contact admin button in the script we should have a Contact VSTF button too.What do you think?FreddyderHamster(Talk| ) :Sounds good to me. I'll get to work on that. 21:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) EEK@@^%@!! Oh noes, the form for contacting an admin/vstf member does work properly!!!1111!!11!!!1!!! It gets me to their talk page, but doesn't fill in any of the info that I just put in the JS form, and it doesn't autosave. Ajraddatz Talk 01:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear. Let me test... 02:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be working fine for me. It's not autosaving for development purposes, although I don't see why it's not filling in the info. 02:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC)